


Decent

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you please write a one shot where the reader gets turned into a fierce animal, such as a tiger, while hunting a witch and the winchesters have to deal with the reader in the bunker, constantly knocking things over and lying on their laps, even though the reader is quite big as a animal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decent

I woke up and grabbed my head, oh my god it was throbbing! I shook my head to clear the cobwebs and looked around. Why was I in a cage? The last thing I remembered we had been chasing that disgusting witch. 

“(Y/N)?” Sam was staring at me through the bars of the cage.

“Get me out of here Sam,” was what I tried to say, but it came out as a guttural half-roar. What the hell?? I picked up my hand and it was…a paw? I jumped up and immediately banged my head on the top of the cage.

“Hey, calm down, it’s all right.”

How was it all right? I was some kind of animal! What the hell was going on?

“Can you understand me?”

How was I supposed to say yes? I couldn’t talk! I stared intently at him and he swallowed really hard.

“Ok, that’s a little scary.”

Scary? What kind of animal was I? Just then Dean came in the room.

“She’s awake?” he asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know if she can understand us though,” Sam answered. "I have an idea, if you can understand me, tap your paw on the floor once.“

This was nuts. I tapped my paw on the floor of the cage. Dean sat down on the table.

"Good! Do you remember what happened? Tap once for yes, twice for no.”

I tapped twice.

“Ok, the witch we were hunting put some kind of spell on you. She turned you into a tiger.”

A tiger?! I heard a low mooing sound and whipped my head around, looking for the source. Had that come from me?

Dean chuckled.

“Dean, this is not funny! She’s probably scared!” Sam scolded him. "If we let you out of the cage you’re not going to hurt us are you?“

I tapped my paw twice for no.

"Okay,” Sam got up, cleared his throat and said, “here goes. Hopefully tigers don’t know how to lie.”

He opened the door to the cage and stepped back, quickly. I stretched, arching my back and sticking my head close to the ground and walked out. Wow, this actually felt pretty cool. I felt powerful, and majestic. But the way they were staring at me you would think I was going to eat them alive. I walked up to Sam and head-butted his hip, chuffing loudly. He laughed and rubbed my head. I walked over to Dean and he stood quickly, backing away from me. I stared at him, admonishing him with my eyes, then head-butted him too, letting a low moo escape. He fell backwards on the floor and I laid on top of him. He started laughing and smacking my head, “Hey, okay, I can’t breathe!” I got up off of him and walked down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked as they ran behind me.

I chuffed at them to follow and led them to the kitchen. Once we got there I pawed at the refrigerator.

“Are you hungry?” Sam opened the door and looked in, rubbing his head. "What the hell do tigers eat?“

I answered that for him by grabbing the raw steak that was defrosting for dinner that night and throwing it on the floor. I laid down with it between my paws and proceeded to chow down.

"Ugh, that’s just nasty,” Dean looked like he was about to throw up.

Hey, what was I supposed to do? My body was telling me this is what I wanted, who was I to argue?

“So, I think I’ve found the reversal for the spell,” Dean showed Sam the book he had in his hands. "But, of course it requires ingredients we don’t have.“

"Of course,” Sam sighed. "Cas?“

"I think that would be our best option. Not sure if either one of us could get them fast enough.”

“Ok. Hey Cas, can you come down here for a minute? We need your help.”

“Hi Sam,” Cas appeared and stared at me very intently, eyes squinted so tight I almost couldn’t see his pupils. "Is that (Y/N)?“

"Yep,” Dean said.

“Let me guess, a witch?”

“Yep,” Sam said.

“And you need me to get the ingredients for the spell,” Cas said.

“You’re a freakin’ genius today Cas!” Dean laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

“All right, give me the list. I’ll be back as soon as I can. While I’m gone, please try not to get eaten,” Cas disappeared.

I had finished my meal and walked down the hall towards Dean’s bedroom, the boys close on my heels.

“So what do you want to do while we wait for Cas (Y/N)?” Sam asked.

I went into Dean’s room and climbed up on his bed, the springs squeaking in protest. I looked at the TV and then looked at Dean.

“You want to watch TV?” he asked incredulously.

Well what the hell else am I supposed to do Dean? is what I said in my head. What came out was a low growl.

“All right, all right! Far be it from me to argue with a tiger,” he turned on the TV and sat down on the bed beside me. He flipped through the channels with the remote until I put my paw on his leg to tell him to stop.

“Hey! Keep those claws retracted!” he yelped.

Oops, I pulled my claws in and took my paw off his leg.

Sam sat at the foot of the bed by my head and looked at me. "I gotta say, never thought I would be able to get this close to a tiger. This is going to sound really weird, but, can I pet you?“

"Sam, come on man! It’s still her!” Dean said.

I put my head under Sam’s arm and pushed it up. "I guess that’s a yes,“ he chuckled. He rubbed my head and massaged my ears and it felt so good. I laid my head in his lap and rolled over on my side, knocking everything on Dean’s bedside table off with my tail.

"Whoa! You’re wrecking my room!” Dean yelled, jumping up to pick everything up.

Sam laughed and stroked my face, playing with my whiskers. Suddenly, he stopped and his face got bright red. "Oh my god,“ he jumped up and covered his eyes.

"What? What’s wrong with you–oh my god!” Dean yelled and grabbed the blanket on his bed and threw it over me.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” I asked. I spoke! I was back…and..I was naked! "Holy shit!“ I yelled and curled the blanket around me tightly.

"I guess it was a temporary spell,” Sam spoke from behind his hand.

“It’s all right, I’m covered up, you guys can look now,” I laughed.

Sam lowered his hand, his cheeks still bright red. "Sorry about that,“ he said.

"Not your fault, I’m just glad to be back!” I stood, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around me.

Just then Cas appeared in the room, “Sorry it took me a little longer than usual, some of these things were really hard to find and I–” he stopped as he looked up and saw me standing there. "So, I’m guessing you don’t need these anymore .“

"Sorry Cas,” I said. "Thank you for getting all those things though.“

He sighed, handed Sam the ingredients, and was gone again. I smiled and said, "Ok, well I’m going to my room to get dressed now. Dean, I’ll bring you back your blanket once I’m decent.”

“No–no rush,” he stuttered.

Sam smiled at me and said, “Glad to have you back (Y/N).”


End file.
